teen_titans_gofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Robin
Robin (Richard "Dick" Grayson) adalah protagonis utama di Teen Titans Go!. Dia disuarakan oleh Scott Menville. Biografi "Robin adalah pemimpin perfeksionis kelompok yang paling patuh adalah bahwa Titan lain tidak akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan." Sebagai anak muda, Dick Grayson menjadi yatim karena pembunuhan tragis orang tuanya selama pertunjukan sirkus. Anak yatim muda tersebut diadopsi oleh Bruce Wayne, seorang pemilik bisnis jutawan yang menjalani kehidupan ganda sebagai pejuang kejahatan terkenal Batman. Bruce juga menyaksikan kedua pembunuhan orangtuanya, jadi keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Ketika dia bertambah tua, Dick menjadi konco Batman Robin dan menghabiskan bertahun-tahun membantunya membersihkan jalanan penuh kejahatan di Kota Gotham. Suatu hari Robin memutuskan untuk menyerang sendiri, dan menjadi pahlawan tunggal. Robin memutuskan untuk menjadi pembela Kota Jump. Pada suatu kesempatan Robin bersama dengan empat pahlawan super remaja lainnya, bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan kota. Karena mereka bekerja dengan sangat baik, mereka membentuk Teen Titan, dan Robin menjadi pemimpinnya. Kepribadian Robin adalah seorang perfeksionis yang mengendalikan, obsesif, paranoid, psikotik. Sebagai pemimpin, dia bisa sangat bossy dan terkadang terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya. Dia mudah marah jika Titans lainnya tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Namun, dia tetap bisa bersenang-senang dan konyol juga, meski dia sendiri tidak terlalu lucu dan menceritakan lelucon mengerikan. Robin terbukti agak emosional tidak stabil sepanjang pertunjukan. Dia sering mendekati Titan lain dengan gaya panik dan bermasalah saat dia hanya membutuhkan tumpangan di suatu tempat Driver's Ed. Dia kadang-kadang berbatasan dengan kelainan kepribadian ganda, saat dia menjadi sangat marah, lalu sangat kesal Staff Meeting setelah Titan lain merusak stafnya yang tercinta dan menyebutnya tongkat, yang bisa didengarnya berbicara dengannya di kepalanya. Dalam 'Lelucon Paman' Robin ditunjukkan sebagai memiliki kebutuhan untuk status quo untuk tetap sama. Perubahan dalam dinamika kelompok menyebabkan Robin untuk pergi dari keteraturan dan mengembangkan kepribadian seluruh tim. Dia sangat menyayangi Starfire, yang kadang-kadang terkadang membatasi psikotik. Robin biasanya merasa dibayangi oleh teman-temannya karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang membuat segalanya lebih mudah bagi mereka, membuatnya merasa tidak aman. Ini pertama kali ditampilkan di "Driver's Ed" ketika teman-temannya mencoba untuk memperingatkannya dan dia mengira mereka mencoba mengomelinya tentang bagaimana dia tidak bisa menyetir dan tidak memiliki kekuatan. Ini sebagian besar dicatat dalam episode "Super Robin" dam "No Power" di mana dia mengeluh kepada tim bagaimana tidak adil bagaimana mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri sementara dia harus melakukan lebih banyak pekerjaan, dan merasa tidak berguna jika dibandingkan. Bahkan di awal "Starfire the Terrible", dia menyatakan bahwa pada hari Senin bahwa para Titan hanya akan diizinkan untuk melawan penjahat yang menggunakan sepeda motor, tetapi karena dialah satu-satunya yang memilikinya, dia mungkin membuat peraturan sehingga dia dapat menjatuhkan orang-orang jahat itu dengan kekuatannya tanpa teman-temannya. mengambil pusat perhatiannya. Tapi setelah mengalahkan Cinderblock, dan juga mendapatkan kekuatan di Super Robin, dia menjadi sombong karena harga dirinya sendiri, namun dia mengakui bahwa dia hanya ingin diterima sebagai pahlawan. Robin telah terbukti melupakan moral untuk mendapatkan keinginan yang dia inginkan, seperti dalam "The Date" ketika dia menangkap Speedy jadi dia bisa berkencan dengan Starfire, dan dalam "Artful Dodgers" ketika Robin memutuskan untuk menipu untuk menang tanpa merasa bersalah. Meskipun emosi dan momen egoisnya tidak stabil, Robin masih tampil sebagai pemimpin yang cerdas, kuat, terdorong dan percaya diri. Penampilan Fisik Robin mengenakan kemeja merah dengan simbol "R" di dadanya, lengan dan sarung tangan hijau, serta celana hijau dan sepatu bot hitam dan abu-abu. Dia mengenakan jubah kuning dan hitam dan topeng hitam dan putih. Dia menggunakan senjata seperti staf bo, kait bergulat, katanas, dan bom asap. Peralatan *'Staf' *'Bom adap' *'Birdarang' (dengan varian yang berbeda) *'Jepitan besi' *'Senjata jaring' *'Kendaraan:' **R-Cycle **T-Plane **Batmobile (terkadang diperbolehkan menyetir) **T-Car (mengizinkan menyetir) **Kaki Kiri (Titan Robot) **T-Sub Bentuk Alternatif Robin Hubungan 'Starfire' (minat cinta) thumb|Robin menanyakan Starfire untuk menjadi valentinanya. Robin memiliki naksir besar dan obsesif dengan Starfire, tapi seperti yang ditunjukkan pada Sandwich Thief, Starfire tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Ini berbeda dengan tampilan Teen Titans orijinalnya, sebagai Starfire memiliki naksir pada Robin. Dalam Hey Pizza!, Robin memiliki pilihan antara membangun pusat senior (untuk para manula yang tidak dihargai) atau membangun kolam komunitas (untuk melihat Starfire dalam bikini dan menggosok tabir surya padanya). Perasaannya padanya membuatnya terus-menerus bolak-balik antara ingin membangun pusat senior dan kolam renang. Pada akhirnya, dia melakukan hal yang benar dan membangun pusat senior, tapi Starfire memutuskan untuk model bikini untuknya anyways. Bikini itu berakhir untuk Silkie, membuat Robin menjijikan. Dalam Super Robin, Robin dengan enggan melakukan tarian ayam untuk teman-temannya setelah Starfire dengan bersemangat memintanya. Secara keseluruhan, mereka tampaknya menjadi teman baik, tapi hubungan romantis mereka belum berevolusi, setidaknya belum. Di Comic-Con mereka menunjukkan video yang akan datang yang menunjukkan bahwa Robin dan Starfire berciuman tapi Starfire mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Robin seperti "saudara laki-laki", sehingga mengecewakan dan membuat Robin depresi. Dalam The Date, dia bersedia berkencan dengannya tapi sudah sepakat untuk ikut dengannya Speedy. Robin memutuskan untuk menyabotase tanggal mereka dan, akibatnya, Starfire marah padanya dan meninjunya untuk itu, lalu pergi dengan suara di kepala Robin. Dalam Matched, Robin menanyakan Cyborg untuk membuat Love Matcher 5000 karena dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia cocok dengan Starfire, tapi cocok dengan Aquaman sebagai gantinya, membuatnya marah. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Starfire cocok dengan Aquaman, dia mencoba menjadi seperti Aquaman sehingga dia bisa memenangkan hati Starfire, namun membuat Starfire dan Cyborg tidak nyaman. Di akhir episode, dia menyerah, tapi masih marah dia tidak diimbangi dengan Starfire. Tapi saat Cyborg mengatakan bahwa Love Matcher 5000-nya salah, dia mendapatkan harapannya, mengira Aquaman bukan pertandingan Starfire, tapi memang begitu. Tapi kemudian Love Matcher 5000 cocok dengan Beast Boy dan Starfire dengan tulisan yang menggaruk, membuatnya sangat tertekan, dia menangis dengan Aquaman. Dalam Colors of Raven, Starfire dan Robin mencoba untuk menangkap Passion Raven, sampai mereka menemukannya di tempat berciuman. Robin mencoba untuk memancing Passion Raven ke prisma dengan sebuah ciuman, tapi didorong oleh Starfire, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia menyukai Robin. Dalam Starfire the Terrible, ketika Robin mencium bulan dalam sebuah retroback, Starfire terlihat di belakangnya, sedih, meninggalkan kami petunjuk kedua bahwa dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan untuk Wonder Boy. Dalam Sidekick, saat melihat Starfire dengan kostum Batgirl, dia menatapnya kaget selama beberapa detik sebelum dia melepaskannya dan menyuruhnya melepasnya tapi membalas dengan membalas setelannya terlalu ketat. Dalam Nose Mouth, Dia memiliki mimpi untuk menyelamatkannya dari beberapa penjahat sebagai versi buff yang sangat kuat dari dirinya sendiri. Dia juga mimpi menyelamatkannya di Dreams. Dalam Breakfast Cheese, dia sangat menghindari melihat Starfire saat dia cemberut, yang mengisyaratkan dia menyukainya tapi takut mengungkapkannya padanya dan Titan lain. Dalam Be Mine, Dia pergi ke pesta Valentina dansa dengan dia. Namun, dia tampak patah hati saat dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia mencintainya seperti "saudara". Dalam Grandma Voice, Robin mendukung pandangan Starfire, karena dia cantik. Dalam I See You, dia membawanya keluar pada pengintaian palsu dalam upaya untuk mendapatkan ciuman darinya. Ketika dia tahu, dia menjadi marah tapi tersanjung saat dia mengakui bahwa dia adalah seorang detektif yang hebat. Dalam Mouth Hole, Starfire memberi pelajaran pada Robin. Sambil bersiul, Robin mulai terganggu oleh kecantikannya. Robin menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki rambut dan mata yang indah. Starfire kemudian mengatakan untuk menekan bibirnya dan mengerut seperti Robin mengerut juga. Robin kemudian mencoba menciumnya tapi Starfire meraih bibirnya dan membentangkannya, membuat Robin kesakitan. Di akhir episode, setelah Robin menyelamatkan Titan dan mengalahkannya H.I.V.E dengan kekuatan bersiul baru, Starfire menyatakan dengan penuh kasih sayang bahwa dia tidak dapat mengetahui bahwa bersiul bisa begitu kuat. Robin meraih lengan Starfire dan mereka mulai menari. Starfire kemudian memberitahu Robin untuk menciumnya. Mereka berdua mengerut sementara Titan lain menyaksikan dengan takjub. Dalam Head Fruit, dia mengatakan pada Starfire bahwa seseorang menaksirnya, yang menyiratkan dirinya sendiri. Saat dia hendak memberitahunya, Beast Boy menggelengkan kepalanya agar semua orang jatuh dari rumah pohonnya. Dalam The Return of Slade, Robin mengatakan bahwa ia akhirnya mendapat ciuman dari Star setelah mengalahkan Slade. Meskipun, itu luar layar. Dalam A Cat's Fancy, Robin sangat bertekad untuk menerima perhatian Starfire di mana dia bersedia menjadi seekor kucing, tahu betapa dia mencintai mereka. Starfire mencintai kucing Robin, sampai-sampai dia mengganti namanya dengan 'Sassy Pants' dan tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya. Karena ini, dia meninggalkan Titans untuk tinggal dengan Sassy Pants, sehingga menyebabkan dia menjadi wanita kucing. Setelah enam bulan, Robin tidak ingin dia menjadi wanita kucing lagi, jadi dia berpakaian seperti seekor anjing, dan Starfire bergabung dengan para Titan, mencintai anjing Robin, lalu Robin diduga tertabrak mobil pada akhirnya. Dalam episode A Farce, Robin mencoba membuat Starfire mengakui bahwa dia memiliki perasaan untuknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Namun, dalam beberapa kasus, Robin ditunjukkan untuk menganiaya Starfire pada tingkat yang sama dengan yang lainnya Titan sampai pada titik di mana dia bahkan kasar padanya tanpa menunjukkan penyesalan apa pun. Misalnya, di Staff Meeting, Starfire termasuk yang lainnya terus dipukuli oleh Robin bersama stafnya. Dalam Croissant, Robin memanggil Starfire jelek (bukan hanya karena makeup-nya yang kasar, tapi dia mengatakannya tepat di wajahnya) dan terus-menerus meletakkan tas di atas kepalanya sepanjang episode pertama episode tersebut. Dalam I'm the Sauce, Robin membuat Starfire dan yang lainnya terbakar dan meluncurkannya keluar dan kembali ke Menara Titan dengan sofa menghancurkan mereka. Dalam Hey You, Don't Forget about Me in Your Memory dan sejauh ini penggambaran paling kontroversial sampai saat ini, Robin mengambil kemarahannya karena tidak menjadi penulis pidato perpisahan bukan hanya rekan setimnya, tapi juga Starfire dengan derek yang menendangnya, karate memotong wajahnya, dan melempar sepedanya ke atas dan dia lainnya. Dalam Pure Protein, Robin membuat Starfire dan yang lainnya terbakar lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk membuang pakaian mereka. Dalam Jinxed, setelah belajar dari Jinx bahwa para Titan hanya akan mendengarkannya dari teriakan dan kekerasan, Robin menampar Starfire yang dia mengakui dengan takut adalah 'menginspirasi'. 'Beast Boy' thumb Robin biasanya bergaul dengan baik dengan Beast Boy karena mereka adalah teman yang sangat baik. Meski terkadang keduanya merasa terganggu satu sama lain, dengan Robin bersikap toleran terhadap sikap lamban Beast Boy, sementara Beast Boy kesal dengan kehebohan Robin. Dalam Pie Bros, Robin melihat seekor Beast Boy yang tertekan dan bertanya kepadanya apa yang salah. Beast Boy menjelaskan dia sedih dia tidak punya cukup uang. Robin menjelaskan bahwa teman-teman tidak peduli berapa harganya, yang membuat Beast Boy merasa lebih baik. Dia menunjukkan dengan memberi Cyborg soda setengah mabuk untuk hadiah, tapi ini tidak diterima dengan baik. Dia kemudian berbisik kepada Beast Boy, "kami cheapo perlu tetap bersama." Dalam Dude Relax, saat Robin kesulitan santai, Beast Boy menawarkan untuk mengajarinya dan memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai masternya. Karena tidak ingin Beast Boy lebih baik daripada dia dalam sesuatu, Robin dengan bersemangat mengikuti teladannya. thumb|Beast Boy menantang Robin untuk kepemimpinan. Dalam Gorilla, Robin menjadi sangat kesal pada Beast Boy dimana dia mengambil bentuk gorila dan menolak untuk mendengarkan Robin sama sekali, dan merupakan tindakan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi semua orang. Robin akhirnya kehilangan dan mengancam ke ground Beast Boy, tapi Beast Boy menantang Robin untuk kepemimpinan dan berhasil menggulingkannya. Robin juga tidak menyukai kepemimpinannya karena terfokus pada "membantu" monyet dan tidak ada gunanya bagi siapa pun. Robin mampu merebut kembali posisinya sebagai pemimpin dengan menggelitik Beast Boy untuk tunduk. Segalanya tampak kembali normal setelah itu. thumb|Robin dan Beast Boy memikirkan satu sama lain sebagai bro. Terlepas dari ketidaksetujuan mereka yang konstan, ada kalanya keduanya terlihat bergaul, dan menganggap diri mereka "bro" bersama dengan Cyborg. Dalam Girl's Night Out, keduanya menikmati Boy's Night Out dengan Cyborg saling tertawa dan saling menyetujui setiap pemikiran. Dalam You're Fired!, Robin bersama dengan Titan lain memecat Beast Boy dari Teen Titan. Kemudian, Robin memasukkannya ke Teen Titan lagi sebagai resepsionis baru. In Caged Tiger, Robin dan Beast Boy, bersama Cyborg, ditampilkan nongkrong sebagai "bro", dan menikmati "bro-cation" bersama. Namun setelah terjebak di lift mereka mulai kesal satu sama lain. Dalam Little Buddies, Beast Boy bersorak sebagai Dave menyerang Robin. thumb|Robin sangat marah karena kamar Beast Boy. Dalam Hot Garbage, kebersihan buruk kamar Beast Boy sesaat membunuh semua Titan, sampai Robin menghidupkannya kembali. Dia merasa jijik dengan keadaan kamar Beast Boy dan bertekad untuk membersihkannya, meski ada protes dari Beast Boy. Beast Boy menjadi patah hati oleh banyak hal yang Robin luput, namun nantinya Robin terpaksa mengejar Beast Boy melalui labirin sampah. Akhirnya Beast Boy membuat dia melihat nilai sampah, setelah menghemat hidupnya, dan dia menerima cara hidup Beast Boy. Sebaik Some of Their Parts, di mana dia mengira Beast Boy sedang pindah dan kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidak. 'Raven' thumb|Robin memohon Raven untuk membiarkannya masuk saat dia mencuci pakaian. Sementara keduanya umumnya berteman, Robin dan Raven sering berselisih satu sama lain. Terlepas dari perbedaan mereka, Robin dan Raven sangat menghormati satu sama lain, menjadi Titan yang paling matang di tim. Dalam Driver's Ed, Raven dan Titan lainnya menjadi kesal pada Robin karena membuat mereka mengantarnya ke tempat-tempat karena alasan bodoh. Dia berusaha menggodanya saat dia gagal dalam tes pengemudi beberapa kali, dan dia yakin akan gagal. Dalam Laundry Day, mereka masih bisa sangat kesal satu sama lain dengan sangat mudah. Raven menunjukkan bahwa giliran Robin melakukan pekerjaan rumah tapi Robin menghindarinya dan membuat Raven melakukannya. Dia begitu kesal dengannya sehingga dia berpura-pura pakaian mereka menjadi kerasukan dan menyerang para Titan. Akibatnya, Robin meminta maaf dan bersedia mencuci pakaian selama setahun penuh jika mereka keluar dari situ. Pada saat itu, Raven menerima dan menghentikan mantra yang dimiliki pakaian mereka, menipu Robin. Dalam Super Robin, Robin menginginkan kekuatan super, tapi Raven mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka adalah kutukan dan dia tidak akan memberikannya kepadanya. Namun, kemudian dia mengatakan bahwa jika dia melakukan tarian ayam, dia akan memberinya kekuatan. Begitu dia melakukan tarian itu, Raven memberi Robin kekuatan, masih memperingatkannya bahwa mereka adalah kutukan. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, setelah Titan bertemu dengan Robin tua, Raven masuk ke wajah Robin dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa memiliki kekuatan super adalah sebuah kutukan, dan melihat dia mati. thumb|Raven menasihati Robin yang depresi, dan mulai meningusi jubahnya. Dalam Staff Meeting, pada awal Raven mencoba untuk berbicara rasa ke Robin dan memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa stafnya tidak hidup, dan menyebutnya sebagai "tongkat". Hal ini membuat marah Robin dan membawanya untuk mengalahkannya bersama dengan anggota Titans lainnya. Raven mengambil bagian dalam menggunakan staf Robin dan bertengkar dengannya dengan Titans lainnya, yang menyebabkannya patah. Melihat Robin sangat tertekan, Raven menawarkan untuk memberi tahu dia di mana dia bisa mendapatkan staf baru. Robin pada awalnya menolak tawarannya, tapi setelah mendengarnya bisa jadi "ajaib" dia mengambil tawarannya. Raven menjelaskan bahwa dia harus pergi ke Pohon Semesta melintasi beberapa medan yang keras, di mana dia akan menemukan apa yang dia cari, dan teleport dia di sana. Setelah Robin mengklaim staf barunya, dia kembali ke rumah untuk menemukan Raven telah memperbaiki staf lamanya menggunakan mantra, dan senang bisa dipertemukan kembali. Dalam Colors of Raven, Robin sering diserang dan dipukul oleh Rage Raven. Dia rela mencium Passion Raven untuk menangkapnya juga. Dia juga tampaknya mendukungnya untuk bersikap lebih terbuka terhadap dirinya sendiri seperti yang terlihat di "Kaki" tapi mereka berdua setuju bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk melepaskannya sesekali. Dalam Uncle Jokes, Raven adalah satu-satunya yang menemukan lelucon Robin menjadi lucu. Robin sangat menghargai bahwa setidaknya Raven menertawakan leluconnya. Sementara Robin mengkategorikan masing-masing peran Titans, dia menyatakan bahwa Raven adalah "kakak sarkastik". Mereka tidak benar-benar menyukai minat dalam pertunjukan. Dalam Boys vs Girls, Robin terus memberi komentar tentang bagaimana anak laki-laki lebih unggul daripada perempuan, yang sangat mengganggu Raven dan Starfire. Robin sangat marah saat gadis-gadis itu memenangkan penghargaan Beast Boy dan Cyborg, dan mereka mulai berkencan dengan gadis-gadis itu. Untuk memenangkan kembali anak laki-laki, dia mencuri sebuah botol "cooties" dari laboratorium pemerintah dan menginfeksi cewek-cewek dengan itu. Raven langsung mencurigai Robin melakukannya. Robin menawarkan kepada gadis-gadis itu sebuah penyembuhan melalui "penangkap cootie", tapi hanya jika gadis-gadis itu mengakui bahwa dia lebih baik. Sebagai pembalasan, anak-anak mencoba menyentuh anak laki-laki sehingga mereka juga bisa menangkap cooties. Setelah lama mengejar kota, gadis-gadis itu berhasil masuk dan Robin menyerah pada permintaan Raven dan menyerahkan penangkap cootie. thumb|Raven menang atas Robin dalam pertempuran jenis kelamin. Dalam Crazy Day, Raven sangat terganggu oleh Robin dan Titan lainnya saat mereka mencoba untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain, tapi setelah Raven dikuasai Trigon dan bergabung dalam kegilaan itu, Robin menjadi sangat kompetitif dan bertekad untuk menjadi lebih gila lagi. Robin dan Raven yang dimiliki kemudian menghabiskan sebagian besar episode trier untuk menjadi lebih bodoh dari yang lain, dimana Raven keluar sebagai pemenang dan Robin menghormati dan memahkotakan "kapten gila". Dalam Hose Water, mereka berdua masuk ke kontes "lelucon telur", untuk melihat mana yang bisa membuat telur garang. Robin kemudian menjadi sangat agresif sehingga Raven akan menantang keahliannya dalam membuat lirik. thumb Dalam Nean, Robin menangis di atas sepanci cabai (yang akan dinyalakan Starfire) dan Raven dalam bentuknya yang bagus menyuruh Robin untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri dan Robin juga keren. Robin memeluk Raven untuk berterima kasih padanya dan ketika Robin berjalan pergi, Raven mengatakan bahwa itu benar-benar terasa menyenangkan dan bersikap baik tidak buruk. 'Cyborg' thumb thumb|Cyborg mencoba memaksa Robin keluar dari tubuhnya. Robin dan Cyborg adalah teman yang sangat baik, dan keduanya menggunakan gadget mereka sendiri yang dirancang khusus dalam pertempuran. Dalam Staff Meeting, Cyborg terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia bukan teman terbaik Robin, tapi sebenarnya stafnya. Keduanya cenderung saling menggoda seperti saudara cukup sering, seperti yang terlihat The Date, dimana Cyborg menggoda Robin karena memainkan "permainan gadis kecil". Cyborg menganggap Robin sangat "keren", dan menikmati nongkrong bersamanya. Dalam Gorilla, Cyborg membantu melatih Robin untuk menjadi pemimpin yang cukup fit dan menurunkan Beast Boy. Dalam Power Moves, Cyborg sering melihat ke arah Robin karena terlalu bodoh. Cyborg, untuk sebagian besar, menghormati Robin sebagai seorang pemimpin, tapi tidak takut untuk keberatan dengan perintah yang tidak dia sukai. Dalam "Caged Tiger", Robin menyebutkan bagaimana ia merasa keren bahwa Cyborg adalah setengah manusia dan setengah robot. Robin tampaknya tertarik pada kekuatan Cyborg. Dia membantunya dalam "Real Boy Adventures" untuk mendapatkan pakaian robotnya pada akhirnya. 'Terra' thumb|Robin memperingatkan Terra untuk dipersiapkan untuk beberapa Tes Titan-nya. Saat Terra pertama kali tiba di Terra-ized, Robin langsung menjadi penuh dengan kegembiraan saat memikirkan anggota Titan baru. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dipikirkannya pada awalnya, jadi sebelum dia membiarkannya bergabung, Robin memutuskan untuk membuat dia menjalani beberapa tes. Robin menjadi terkesan dengan dia dan sangat senang membiarkannya bergabung. Robin juga bersama Starfire dan Cyborg saat mereka mengira Raven cemburu. 'Batman' (ayah angkat/guru) thumb|Kembali saat Robin dan Batman bekerja sama. Batman dan Robin selalu memiliki hubungan tipe ayah-anak. Keduanya adalah pasangan yang memerangi kejahatan bersama selama bertahun-tahun, sebelum Robin memutuskan untuk menjadi pahlawan tunggal. Robin juga rupanya takut dengan Batman. Dalam episode Sidekick, Robin terlihat ketakutan setiap kali salah satu rekannya menyentuh barang-barang Batman. Dalam Prank'd!, Ketakutan Robin terhadap Batman semakin dikonfirmasi, saat dia memesan rencana evakuasi hanya karena lelucon Beast Boy yang disebut Batman dari Menara. Meskipun ketakutannya terhadap Batman, Robin masih menyombongkan fakta bahwa Batman mempercayainya. Keduanya masih tetap berhubungan, seperti yang terlihat di Gorilla, dimana Batman mencoba memanggilnya dan Titan lain, dan dalam Driver's Ed, dimana Robin memanggil Batman untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia menabrak Batmobile. 'Batgirl' (mantan minat cinta, istri di waktu bergantian) Robin dan Batgirl teman dekat. Mereka berdua adalah sidekicks Batman pada satu titik. Dalam berbagai inkarnasi Komik DC, Robin dan Batgirl sudah berkencan. Di Staring at the Future, kita bisa melihat sekilas kehidupan para Titan dalam 30 tahun. Robin dan Batgirl telah menutup kesepakatan itu, bahkan memiliki tiga anak. Robin mengatakan dia sangat senang dengan hidupnya, dan sepertinya tidak ada perasaan tersisa untuk Starfire. Ini berubah seperti Beast Boy dan Cyborg melakukan perjalanan kembali ke zaman mereka sendiri untuk mengubah sejarah. Di "Yearbook Madness", Batgirl menanda tangani di buku tahunan Starfire "Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku", dirujuk ke Robin. 'Speedy' (saingan) thumb Robin telah terbukti memiliki persaingan ketat dengan Speedy dengan penampilan mereka serupa, serupa dengan suara, dan keduanya menjadi mantan sidekicks dalam waktu lama pahlawan Justice League (Robin ke Batman, Speedy ke Green Arrow) pergi solo. Persaingan ini semakin diperparah dengan kejadian The Date. Seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode tersebut, keduanya memiliki rasa sayang untuk Starfire, dan persaingan mereka membuatnya sehingga keduanya tidak dapat memenuhi tanggal dengan Starfire, namun dalam serial aslinya mereka berteman. thumb|Robin dan Speedy saling melotot. Dalam Yearbook Madness, Robin masih terbukti memiliki kebencian terhadap Speedy, karena dia tidak akan membiarkan dia menandatangani buku tahunannya. Bagaimanapun, Speedy ditunjukkan untuk menandatanganinya dengan rela, menunjukkan bahwa Speedy tidak lagi membenci Robin, akan menulis sesuatu yang berarti, atau mungkin dia tidak peduli bahwa mereka adalah musuh. 'Mammoth' thumb Robin melihat Mammoth sebagai anggota terkuat dan terberat H.I.V.E. Five, dan sebagai hasilnya sering menyatakan bahwa dia sebagai pemimpin seharusnya menjadi orang yang melawannya. Robin dan Mammoth sudah sering berkelahi, dengan hasil mulai dari Robin yang sangat banyak Mammoth, hingga nyaris tidak berjuang untuk menang. Dalam "Gorilla", sementara Robin berkerut dengan Mammoth, dia memanggil Beast Boy untuk meminta bantuan. Namun Beast Boy yang telah memutuskan untuk mengganggu Robin menolak, membiarkan Robin diratakan oleh Mammoth. Dalam "Super Robin", Robin menyelamatkan Mammoth untuk dirinya sendiri, menyatakan sebagai pemimpin bahwa dia harus menurunkan penjahat terbesar dan paling buruk. Namun, ia memiliki banyak kesulitan untuk mengambil Mammoth. Semua Titans lainnya finis di hadapannya dengan sedikit usaha dan menunggunya. Setelah lama diseret keluar perkelahian yang menguras Robin, akhirnya dia menggulingkan raksasa tersebut. Dalam "No Power", Robin menunjukkan kepada para Titan lainnya bagaimana berperang tanpa kekuatan, dan mulai mengalahkan Mammoth. Dalam "In and Out", ketika menginfilrasi Menara H.I.V.E. sebagai Red X, Robin berencana untuk mendapatkan loyalitas H.I.V.E. dengan mengalahkan Mammoth, anggota terbesar, untuk membuktikan nilainya. Saat memasuki H.I.V.E. Menara dimana Gizmo menunjukkan keraguan untuk melakukan itu, Robin segera menabrak Mammoth dan membuatnya lumpuh. Episode berfokus pada Robin Musim 1 *Driver's Ed *The Date *Dude Relax *Laundry Day *Gorilla *Super Robin *Staff Meeting *Matched *The Left Leg *Starfire The Terrible *Power Moves *No Power *Sidekick *Caged Tiger *Be Mine *Birds *In and Out *Más y Menos *Dreams *Real Magic *Puppets Whaaaaat? Musim 2 *Money Grandma *I See You *Baby Hands *Sandwich Thief *The Mask *Body Adventure *Thanksgiving *The Best Robin *Mouth Hole *Robin Backwards *Real Boy Adventures *Hose Water *Let's Get Serious *Multiple Trick Pony *Truth, Justice, and What? *Two Bumble Bees and a Wasp *Cool School *Yearbook Madness *The Return of Slade *Some of Their Parts Musim 3 * Cat's Fancy * I'm the Sauce * Hey You, Don't Forget about Me in Your Memory * Two Parter * The True Meaning of Christmas * Garage Sale * Secret Garden * The Cruel Giggling Ghoul * How 'Bout Some Effort * Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck, and It's Bad * The Teen Titans Go Easter Holiday Classic * Batman v Teen Titans: Dark Injustice * Arms Race with Legs * Obinray * Rad Dudes with Bad Tudes * History Lesson * TTG v PPG * Island Adventures Musim 4 * The Streak * The Inner Beauty of a Cactus * The Gold Standard * Master Detective * Hand Zombie * The Avogodo * Jinxed * Hot Salad Water Lagu Dinyanyikan oleh Robin Musim 1 *Shower Song *I Knew It *She's Gonna Eat It *Mornin' *Waffles Song *Peace and Love Musim 2 *Beatbox Showdown *Bring On The Night Musim 3 *The Night Begins to Shine (didekat akhir) *When a Fan Is the Man Musim 4 * Shrimps and Prime Rib (Lagu) (reprise) * Sour Grapes * Movie Night Song * Awesome America! * Friendship Rap Trivia * Robin memiliki naksir yang jelas pada Starfire, tapi, tidak begitu jelas jika Starfire menyukai dia kembali. Ini adalah kebalikannya pada musim pertama pertunjukan lama, namun di "Starfire the Terrible", dalam sebuah retroback, dia ditunjukkan untuk memberi Robin bunga, yang berarti dia mungkin memiliki perasaan untuknya. * Tidak diketahui apakah ia akan menggunakan birdarang merah dalam acara ini. * Dia percaya bahwa sandwich-nya terbaik. * Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa staf Robin memiliki beberapa senjata di dalamnya di Meatball Party ketika dia melawan staf robek robek itu terlihat memiliki senjata yang menakjubkan atau paralil. di Mas y Menos robin bersiap untuk waktu yang tepat untuk menghentikan Mas dan Menos agar tidak berlari terlalu cepat dengan tongkatnya dan ternyata senjata lainnya adalah ledakan besar di dalam stafnya. * Dalam Mouth Hole, Starfire ditampilkan untuk menahan kasih sayang kepada Robin, saat dia memintanya untuk menciumnya. ** Selain itu, bagaimanapun, dia tidak menunjukkan perasaan padanya Rocks and Water. ** Perlu dicatat, dia menunjukkan ketertarikan singkat kepadanya dalam "bentuk serius" di dalamnya "Let's Get Serious". ** Contoh lain dari Starfire yang sangat menyayangi Robin adalah dalam episode tersebut "The Return of Slade". Robin menyatakan bahwa ia mendapat ciuman dari Star, yang membuatnya cekikikan. * Robin sangat impulsif dan bisa kehilangan kontrol dengan sangat mudah. Ini adalah kebalikan dari pertunjukan aslinya; Padahal sebenarnya Robin sangat tenang di hampir setiap situasi. * Robin telah menjadi antagonis episode lebih daripada Titan lainnya, dengan total 10 episode. * Beberapa episode menunjukkan Robin memiliki keadaan mental yang rapuh, dan dapat dengan mudah menggunakan perilaku waras yang waras atau benar-benar gila. Contoh seperti itu termasuk: The Date, Staff Meeting, Sidekick, Uncle Jokes, Puppets, Whaaaaat?, Sandwich Thief, Yearbook Madness dan Rad Dudes with Bad Tudes. * Terlihat dalam Driver's Ed, Topeng Robin adalah sepasang kacamata dan dia memiliki lingkaran hitam yang sangat kecil untuk mata, namun dalam The Mask, Robin menggunakan topengnya untuk menutupi identitas dirinya. * Terlihat dalam Dog Hand dan Nose Mouth, Robin memiliki keinginan untuk lebih berotot. * Terlihat dalam Laundry Day, Robin mempunyai fans perempuan. * Di kamarnya, Robin memiliki banyak hal dengan wajah sebagian besar penjahat Batman pada mereka, yang ia gunakan untuk memukul atau melempar burung di. * Dalam Video Game References, Robin memiliki kebiasaan berada dalam keadaan konstan yang membangkitkan tekanan darahnya sekaligus membuat hal-hal menyenangkan menjadi membosankan. * Robin telah mati 9 kali dalam seri ini: Ghost Boy, Super Robin, Parasite, Real Magic, Salty Codgers, Hot Garbage, Scary Figure Dance, Pure Protein dan Oregon Trail. * Robin telah menjadi hantu 4 kali dalam seri ini: Ghost Boy, Real Magic, Hot Garbage, dan Scary Figure Dance * Robin meninggalkan Teen Titans 7 kali: Super Robin, Staring at the Future, Money Grandma, Robin Backwards, Let's Get Serious, Multiple Trick Pony, dan untuk alasan tanpa diketahui dalam Two Bumble Bees and a Wasp. * Ada beberapa lelucon yang beredar seputar Robin dalam serial ini: ** Obsesi Robin terhadap Starfire dan usaha sia-sia untuk memenangkan hatinya. ** Robin menjadi narsis dan egois dalam usahanya menjadi pahlawan sejati atau pahlawan terbesar. ** Dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kemudian kemudian menyadari kesalahannya. Kemudian dia meminta maaf kepada para Titan, tapi para Titan sepertinya tidak memperhatikan dan/atau peduli. ** Robin terluka. ** Robin digambarkan sebagai orang gila; sering melibatkan dia mengalami serangan panik, berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, atau mendengar suara. ** Robin tiba atau pergi dengan melemparkan tabung gas di tanah. ** Robin menjadi obsesif karena menjadi pemimpin para Titan. ** Robin menggunakan senapan pengait untuk perjalanan lebih cepat. ** Dia mendengar suara tanpa tubuh ** Dia membuat lelucon pantat. * Itu terungkap dalam Parasite bahwa Robin memiliki berbagai gambar dirinya yang ia simpan di komputernya. * Robin adalah anggota Titan tunggal yang tidak memiliki kemampuan alami untuk terbang. * Dalam Staff Meeting, ini menunjukkan bahwa Robin memiliki keterikatan yang tidak sehat terhadap stafnya dan memperlakukannya seperti orang sungguhan. Dia akan menjadi sangat emosional jika stafnya rusak. * Robin memiliki headphone bermereknya sendiri, yang ditampilkan di Meatball Party. * Robin nampaknya suka taco, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam Lazy Sunday. * Kadang birdarang Robin berwarna merah, meski biasanya warnanya hitam. * Sebagai terungkap dalam Starfire The Terrible, Robin rupanya jatuh cinta dengan bulan. Namun, dia mungkin telah memikirkan Starfire, bertentangan dengan apa yang diyakini Starfire. * Robin sangat takut pada Batman seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam "Sidekick" and "Thanksgiving", mengisyaratkan kemungkinan penganiayaan di tangan Batman. * Robin tidak suka dipanggil "Boy Wonder", tapi dalam Dog Hand, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan kapan saat Trigon memanggilnya Boy Wonder. * Dalam Thanksgiving, itu terungkap bahwa dia Titan yang Raven tidak sukai. * Dari semua Titan, Robin memiliki paling banyak "Sobat Kecil" dengan empat. Mereka Birdarang, Beat Box, Super Robin, dan Staf Semesta. ** Namun, karena Robin memperlakukan stafnya yang sebenarnya sebagai teman, dia sebenarnya bisa memiliki lima "Sobat Kecil" jika stafnya dihitung. * Menurut Jinx dalam Opposites, dia memiliki aroma seledri. * Kapan pun Robin menjadi paranoid, ia memiliki kebiasaan menulis di dinding, saat ia melakukannya "Nose Mouth" dan "Birds". * Kostumnya saat ini adalah pakaian yang sama dengan yang dimainkan Tim Drake di Komik saat ia menjadi Robin. * Rambutnya mirip Tim Drake ketika basah * Terlihat dalam Puppets, Whaaaaat?, Robin marah saat para Titan tidak mengikuti perintahnya. * Robin dan Raven adalah satu-satunya karakter yang dinamakan dengan burung yang memulai huruf "R". * Robin seorang fan Pretty Pretty Pegasus, yang Raven sukai. * Robin telah terbukti memiliki bau mulut beberapa kali dalam seri, misalnya di "More of the Same" and "Rocks and Water". * Terlihat dalam "Yearbook Madness" bahwa pahlawan lainnya di alam semesta DC seperti Titans Teen kecuali Robin. * Telah ditunjukkan dalam "Spice Game" bahwa Robin tidak bisa mengkonsumsi makanan pedas, bahkan bukan sebutir garam. * Telah ditunjukkan dalam episode "Grube's Fairytales" bahwa Robin ahli dalam memainkan seruling itu. * Staf Bo Robin adalah Senjata Tim Drake pilihan dalam Komik. * Robin suka memamerkan tubuhnya terlihat di episode "Fourth Wall" dan "Matched". * Dalam "Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck and it's Bad", terungkap Robin dulu adalah leprechaun dan juga orang Irlandia. * Dalam "Obinray", itu terungkap bahwa Robin tidak menyukai rahasia. * Selain daripada Trigon, orang tua Robin adalah satu-satunya orang tua Titan lain yang tampil dalam serial ini. * Robin (bersama Raven) adalah dua Titan yang belum merayakan ulang tahun mereka dalam serial ini. * Robin memiliki kepribadian yang agak mirip dengan Benson dari Regular Show dan Rabbit dari Winnie the Pooh. * Robin adalah anggota kelompok paling pesimis kedua setelah Raven. * Dalam seri Robin terlihat menangis dalam Staff Meeting tapi dalam seri orijinal dia tidak pernah menangis. Kutipan Kutipan untuk Robin bisa ditemukan di sini. Suara di bahasa lain * Botond Előd (Musim 1), Álmos Előd (Musim 2 dan seterusnya) (Hungaria) * Alessio De Filippis (Italia) * Florian Silaghi (Rumania) * Grzegorz Drojewski, Przemysław Stippa (dari "Cat's Fancy" ke "How 'Bout Some Effort", dalam "Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck, and It's Bad" dan "Bottle Episode") (Polandia) * Manolo Rey (Brasil) * Peter Michael (Portugis) * Matias Kozlowski (Perancis) Galeri en:Robin es:Robin fr:Robin it:Robin pt-br:Robin Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Teen Titan Kategori:Pahlawan Kategori:Superhero Laki-laki Kategori:Karakter Musim 1 Kategori:Karakter Musim 2 Kategori:Karakter Musim 3 Kategori:Karakter Musim 4 Kategori:Musuh Trigon Kategori:Musuh Aqualad Kategori:Musuh Terra Kategori:Musuh H.I.V.E. Five Kategori:Karakter Seri Orijinal Kategori:Superhero Muda Kategori:Tidak punya kekuatan Kategori:Disuarakan oleh Scott Menville Kategori:Keluarga Batman